gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Spy GEN-01
Blue Spy GEN-01 is the protagonist of the "Blue Spy" series. He is a naturally-born Spy for the BLU Team. He is a hired assassin that the team uses in a cloning process to make half-baked duplicates of him. He was created by YouTuber MovieMowDown. He may appear human, but the plot may thicken about this Spy, and possibly reveal his inner self as a TF2 Freak if one sees the opening in Episode 2 of "Blue Spy", he has similar characteristics to a Tentaspy). However for the time being he is no monster, or at least not registered as one. Rarity Meets The Spy "Rarity Meets The Spy" is GEN-01's first appearance. He was assissigned to find and sabotage the multitude of machines that keep Redmond Mann, the leader of the RED team, alive. He sucessfuly completes his task only to run into Rarity, a mare that he falls in love with on first sight. They later get chased by the Jamaican Demopan across the map, where they have a climax on the last moments of the episode. The Demopan held Rarity hostage unless he turned himself in; however Rarity insisted that she be taken and that the Spy should run away. The Spy agrees and instead saves a Heavy that was close to being tiger food. The Demopan runs off with Rarity and leaves Spy with nobody, but the Heavy. It's unknown what GEN-01 is doing now, or what his motivations are for doing whatever it may be. Rarity Is Missing "Rarity Is Missing" is the second of the "Blue Spy" series, as GEN-01 faces more peril. Moments after the last episode left off, the Spy was being comforted by Heavy. All of a sudden an extraction team from the "Solar Empire" (Celestia's half of Equestria) kidnap Spy and Heavy; claiming that they are responsible for Rarity's dissapearance (hense the title saying "Missing"). Several hours of flying the Spy and Heavy are sent to Princess Celestia. She is mad at the two of them and orders them to save Rarity. Before having a long conversation Celestia sends the two back to earth through a trap door. Half-way through their falling, the Spy and Heavy land on an Unidentified Flagship. It is revealed to be a millitaristic force of armed men with Trollface armbands (like another certain evil faction). The leader of this violent group of men is being lead by Machinima voice actor DMGaina or as the credits call him "GEN. Dmgaina". Through a flashback it s revealed that DMGaina has been stalking the Spy and Rarity since Episode 1. We see he is mostly interested in Rarity but shows equal hatred to Spy. After setting up a fireing squad, Heavy makes it inside and shoots up the soldiers as Spy gets away from the fighting. Soon after the windows break and the vacume leads to Spy, Heavy and DMGaina plummeting to the ground. Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Monsters made by MovieMowDown Category:BLU Team